SprungHermione's Version
by AnimePrincess2121
Summary: Join Hermione and her friends on the adventure ahead of them at Snow Bird Mountain. Join Hermione,Ron,Annie,Alexis,Draco,Pansy,Mark,and Elliot in this huge adventure of Hermione's Story. If you liked this one check out the sequel Sprung-Ron's Version!


The Arrival

"We're finally here! Snow Bird Mountain! This place is awesome. Dating, Drama, and Debauchery which I call the 3 D's! Hey

Hermione how hard are we going to rock this place?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione replied "We're going to rock this mountain so

hard.", "What?!" Ron said shocked then he blushed stuttering "I, uhm…No, I mean – I don't know…I…So…You look forward to

skiing? I know I am especially while I'm here with my best friend and Harry", "Does being with your other best friends mean I get to

get it on with all your friends?" Hermione said hopingly. Ron challenged her saying "Only if I get to hook up with all yours?" Ron said

broadly. As Hermione pondered she challenged back politely "You can have Pansy for free" Then Ron acted annoyed saying

"Doesn't everyone have Pansy for free?" Then he added, "I was thinking earlier today that we've known each other since 1st year of

Hogwarts. So it's weird when you think about it." Hermione said " I love you so much I just wanna punch you in your face!" Ron

stuttered again "Uhm, I-I don't know…" Hermione started acting sad saying "Fine. I guess I'll have to take my aggression out on

myself by slamming my head into a wall." That sure got Ron's attention because he said "Don't do that! Look, you can punch me. But

just do it once and not too hard okay?" Then Hermione lifted her head and was grinning "Sweet!" and punched Ron in the face. Ron

screamed yelling at Hermione "Ahhh! Oh Blimey hell Mione that hurt! You weren't supposed to do it that hard!" Hermione looked

sorry and said "Did that hurt?", Ron said "No…No, I-I'm alright…" then Hermione yelled "Then here's another one!" before Ron

could finish saying wait she punched him again and Ron yelled "Oh my god, my face! Please stop the pain! Please!!!", "Don't worry.

I'm done." Hermione replied. Ron looked scared for a second then said "You said you were only going to do it once! Wow, I don't

know how your ex-boyfriend, Draco, got off so easy when you caught him cheating. If I were him I'd be checking myself into the

witness relocation program right about now." Hermione calmly said "Well, that's why I came here. To get away from all that." Right

then Ron smiled saying "Yeah, and you're going to rock this mountain like a mother-", Right then Hermione's friend Annie showed up

" Sup, Hermione!" Annie grinned blushing big time "Hey, Brett…Did you know that girls that read books are much more

knowledgeable in the ways of intimacy? I read a different volume of the encyclopedia everyday! " Ron just looked horrified and

confused at once " . . . . . . ." Ron stared at Annie and then Annie started feeling embarrassed "Bye!" she said quickly. When Annie

fled away to go talk to Ginny and was out of earshot Ron asked Hermione "Why does Annie always act so weird around me?"

Hermione answered in her sing-song voice "I think she has a crush on you." Ron stared looking horrified again "Oh no! You can't be

serious?! I guess it's inevitable. I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous!" Hermione looked like she was thinking "Wherever her attraction

is coming from, we can be sure it's not your life jacket." Ron just said "Huh?". Then Pansy walked to where Hermione and Ron were

sitting "Hey, guys" and said even more flirty "Hey, Ron…" Ron replied "Uhm, hey Pansy… I should probably go check in. Talk to

y'all later. Bye, Mione. When Brett left Pansy burst into conversation "Brett is so all about me!" Pansy said. Hermione just rolled her

eyes and said "Yeah, he's all about you. All about running away from you!" Pansy looked annoyed and rolled her eyes "Whatever.

I've got much more important things on my mind. Like how I'm going to conquer this mountain one boy at a time. And you're going

to be right there with me." Hermione thought about it a little then said smiling "Darn right." Pansy smiled back and said "Mioneton!

You're my girl, girl!" Hermione just smiled sweetly and said "You aren't actually capable of thinking before speaking, are you?"

Pansy just laughed and said laughing "Hahahahahah…I have no idea what you just said to me…Haha! But anyway by the time I'm

done, they'll rename this mountain after me." Hermione just got smart and said "What? Ho Bird Mountain???" Pansy gasped "You

think?! That would be SOOOO awesome! Wait, which could never really happen. And don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to

pursue your modeling career while we're here. There's this guy, Elliot, that's a modeling scout. You could probably get a gig from him

of something." Pansy paused for a moment them yelled "Whoa! I lost track of time. I've got to hit the sloped so I can find some nice

gentlemen to hit my slopes. Get it?" Hermione sighed and said "Yes" Pansy said "Do you really get it?" Hermione said Yes again but

Pansy looked at Hermione suspicious and said "ARE YOU sure you get it?" and once again more irritated Hermione replied "Yes"

and Pansy said "I'm not sure you get it-" Just then Hermione yelled at Pansy "I get it, Pansy!!!" Pansy rolled her eyes and said "Fine.

No need to shout." And Hermione looked annoyed and said "Get out of here Pansy!" then Pansy said "Ok We'll meet up later to

check out the prospects at the club! Later" While Pansy hurried out the door Annie came back saying "Hey, Hermione. Pansy scares

me." Hermione looked scared "Me too." Annie looked at Hermione suspicious saying "Remember that time she stole your

boyfriend?" Hermione said "Remember that time you peed on yourself?" Annie blushed like she does when Ron's around and said

"On the plane or at the airport? I just have a nervous bladder! A lot of people do!" Hermione comforted her "It's okay, it happens to

everyone…Well not everyone, Well just you…Just don't worry about it"

Annie grinned and said "Will do! I just remembered what I wanted to tell you. While you're on the mountain, in between dating and

working, you're going to have to be mindful of all your friendships. Not just old friends like Ron, Pansy, Harry, and me but any new

ones you make while you're here. People get pretty crazy in places like this, so you may have to do some mediation and relationship

fixing. And that's not even counting any enemies you might make along the way." Annie lifted her glasses down with her finger and

gave Hermione a sassy look "But don't worry. I got your back." Hermione said "Wow, that's so strange. You're actually shutting up

long enough for me to get a word in." Annie smiled not knowing the real meaning on the insult "hey, that's a good idea. Practicing

insults just in case we get in a tussle." Hermione smiled at her friend "Thanks for your advice Ann" Annie smiled back and said

"That's what I'm good at." Then Annie's smile faded "I'm certainly not good at dating." Trying to cheer her friend up "Don't worry,

we'll find someone for you." Annie's eye's got big "Really?" Hermione started thinking then she said "By the time we leave this

mountain I promise you will have gone at least on one date." Annie said "Aw, Anyway I guess we better get going there's a lot to do.

Good luck!" Out of like no where Ron popped up and said "Oh, hey Mione, I almost forgot…" Annie took of her glasses and gave

him a flirty look "Hey Ron…" Ron looked at her wide eyes "Uhm, hey Annie…" he turned back to Hermione "Hermione, I got this

for you. Just in case…" Ron handed her some pepper spray and said blushing "Use it wisely. People get pretty pissed when you do.

Just ask the bellhop." Annie still had her glasses off giving him a flirty look and said "Ron you're so practical." Ron gave her wide

eyes again and said "Yeah…" Annie said "Ron, I've got a copy of War and Peace"(A/N I really don't) Ron was grossed out bye

Annie so he quickly said "Gotta go" so he left and Annie said "aw he doesn't think he can get away that easily, does he? Anyway

good luck on the mountain, Hermione! I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember, every word you speak counts…so watch what you

say" Hermione decided to make a joke so she said "Does that include 'Annie peed on herself on the way over here'? Annie rolled

her eyes and mumbled to herself "How do you solve a typical problem like Hermione?"

I really do hope you liked it!!!

If you liked and read review please!! I'm give you candy and I will review on your stories I promise!


End file.
